


Calenhiril (A "Changing History" Playlist)

by fogisbeautiful



Series: Fanfiction Playlists [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, OTP Feels, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogisbeautiful/pseuds/fogisbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan-made "Changing History" soundtrack, originally sent to me by taintedbunny (now called, thorinings I believe) via tumblr. I created the 8tracks version myself, but you should definitely check out her tumblr- http://heykyubey.co.vu/</p><p>Now featuring: The Extended Edition!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Changing History: Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299565) by [fogisbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogisbeautiful/pseuds/fogisbeautiful). 
  * Inspired by [Changing History: Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774172) by [fogisbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogisbeautiful/pseuds/fogisbeautiful). 
  * Inspired by [Changing History: Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192539) by [fogisbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogisbeautiful/pseuds/fogisbeautiful). 
  * Inspired by [Changing History: Calenhiril's Search](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111748) by [fogisbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogisbeautiful/pseuds/fogisbeautiful). 



> I'm only posting this because it is THE FREAKING BEST THING EVER! I listen to it whenever I'm working on anything in the Changing History universe, or just when I want some Melomir feels (which is far more frequently than you'd think). I hope you guys enjoy!

[Calenhiril](http://8tracks.com/fogisbeautiful/calenhiril?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [fogisbeautiful](http://8tracks.com/fogisbeautiful?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).


	2. The Extended Edition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Extended Edition of the "Changing History" playlist! This contains all (or most) of the goodness of the original, but with a few new songs for the trilogy and a whole bunch of songs for Part IV! I've also included some insight into why a particular song might have made it onto the playlist, or what I'm thinking when I listen to it. If anybody has any suggestions, please feel free to leave them in a comment and they might end up in the playlist! Enjoy!

  1. **Beautiful Disaster** ( _Jon McLaughlin_ ): Mel's song, before her adventure begins
  2. **She Is The Sunlight** ( _Trading Yesterday_ ): Boromir's love song to Mel, before he even realizes he's in love with her.
  3. **I Found a Reason** ( _Cat Power_ ): Early Melomir feels
  4. **Tonight** ( _Lykke Li_ ): "I've got your back" "And I've got yours."
  5. **The Grey** ( _Icon For Hire_ ): Listen while reading the last half of [Chapter 27 of "Choices"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2299565/chapters/8384236). Try not to cry. Cry a lot. (a huge THANK YOU to my friend, [BlackAquoKat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAquoKat/pseuds/BlackAquoKat) for this song!)
  6. **The Only Hope For Me Is You** ( _My Chemical Romance_ ): Boromir about Mel at the end of "Choices"/beginning of "Consequences"
  7. **The Scientist** ( _Coldplay_ ): General Melomir feels; "Consequences".
  8. **Dusk And Summer** ( _Dashboard Confessional_ ): Kind of a reflection back to Rivendell for Boromir/comparison to the aftermath of Mel's trauma with Saruman.
  9. **The Only Exception** ( _Paramore_ ): Makes more sense knowing Mel's relationship with her father, a love song to Boromir.
  10. **Somebody** ( _Depeche Mode_ ): Boromir about Mel, "Second Chances"
  11. **The Calendar** ( _Panic! At The Disco_ ): If there was ever going to be a fanvid for this series, I would want it done to this song. Mostly concerning Parts I-III.
  12. **Oblivion** ( _Bastille_ ): And so begin Part IV feels! Boromir's love song to Mel at the beginning of "Calenhiril's Search".
  13. **More Than This** ( _Vanessa Carlton_ ): Mel's love song to Boromir as they begin their Search (you can picture the scene at the end of [Chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6111748/chapters/14252440) if you want, I usually do)
  14. **Iris** ( _The Goo Goo Dolls_ ): General Melomir feels
  15. **Blindfolded** ( _Kris Allen_ ): LEGOLAS' SONG, TRY NOT TO CRY, I DARE YOU...
  16. **Fix You** ( _Coldplay_ ): Mel!feels about Legolas, continue sobbing...
  17. **My Best** ( _Vanessa Carlton_ ): Even more Mel&Legolas!feels...
  18. **Wanted** ( _Hunter Hayes_ ): After so much Legolas!angst, have some Melomir!fluff
  19. **Beside You** ( _Marianas Trench_ ): Mel's song to Galith
  20. **The Greener Side** ( _Morgan Taylor Reid_ ): Galith and Fangorn
  21. **To Fall In Love With You** ( _Old Daisy_ ): An adorable Galith/Quickbeam song! It's too cute for words, check for cavities after.
  22. **A Thousand Years** ( _Christina Perri_ ): You know, this started as Melomir-through-the-years, but quite frankly it fits the orenyanil!feels too, so listen for both and cry :')
  23. **You Are Mine** ( _Spencer Combs_ ): Obviously had to end on a tear-jerker. Melomir!feels as the story ends.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1277180327) to keep up with the latest playlists and see what I'm working on!


End file.
